moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenfrox
Archmage Zenfrox, born 400 years ago, is one of the oldest dwarves out there. His fitness and war history has given him extreme health, allowing him to have the strength that of a 100 year old dwarf. He is an Ironforge dwarf devoted to recreating the ancient Clan Thunderwield. History Zenfrox Barnabelius, was born in Ironforge 400 years ago. His parents were murdered soon after his birth, and at the age of 5 he was adopted by Vexxien Thunderwield, the leader of Clan Thunderwield, Vexxien was a powerful mage who was the best friend of Zenfrox's father. As a young dwarf, Zenfrox trained every day to become a mage. The stories of his family haunted him, the one thing keeping him away from depression was the knowledge that he was in a very powerful clan. To Zenfrox, life was perfect. He had made a Dark-Iron best friend, he had become an immensely powerful mage, and most of all he had found out that he had heritage as leader of Clan Thunderwield. This life ended for Zenfrox as the War of the Three Hammers began. How did this happen? Zenfrox thought, the death of Modimus Anvilmar caused a war between the three clans? The next thing Zenfrox knew, he was fighting against the clan of his best friend, his hopes shattered completely for the three clans to reunite one day. As Zenfrox slept in his home, Vexxien woke him up, "Get up! We're bein' attacked by Dark Irons!" Zenfrox jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his staff, he went out only to find Dark Iron dwarves murdering his clan, Vexxien was fighting the leader of the attacking dwarves, "Zenfrox! I need ya te' shoot him in three... Tw-" Vexxien fell to the floor, the Dark Iron dwarf piercing his sword through his liver, Vexxien threw Thunderwield, his staff, to Zenfrox, The young dwarf immediately ran to a safe place in Ironforge. The next thing Zenfrox knew after the war ended, he was getting a badge and the rank of General by the king of Ironforge. He then fought each war, the first war, he gained a badge from old stormwind before it fell. He gained a badge of Lordearon before it fell. And soon after he gained a Badge from current stormwind. He keeps all the four badges stored in his robe for good luck after retirement from the armies. To this day, Zenfrox has fought every war except against the Burning Crusade, where he went hiding to understand the Arcane. He now fights on Draenor against the Iron Horde, and is attempting to return Clan Thunderwield as one of the clans in Ironforge. AchievementsCategory:DwarfCategory:Bronzebeard DwarfCategory:CharactersCategory:Mages Zenfrox, as said, is one of the most powerful mages on Azeroth. He is currently training under the Archmage Khadgar.. Being crowned as the "Hero of Khaz Modan" By Modimus Anvilmar himself, Zenfrox is extremely close with each clan representative in his own right. With Magni, he gave tons of advice in his time as king, equally, he trained him, and his brother Muradin to be wise fighters for a while. He also helped Muradin Bronzebeard recover from his amnesia after being hit by Frostmourne. Zenfrox fought alongside Falstad Wildhammer in the second war, gaining extreme trust from him aswell. Moira Thaurissan did not trust Zenfrox at first, but Zenfrox then began to advice Moira as he did with her father, Magni. He hopes that Moira's son will be a a great Thane when his time comes, and is up for the task of training him if needed. The council of three hammers, while not aware of Zenfrox's mission to make his clan a major clan in Ironforge, have pleaded to protect him for life and if anyone murdered him, they would have the whole of Khaz Modan against him.